Movie Night
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: It's movie night at Lucy's place and Natsu gets to pick the movie.


**Plot idea provided by FTAnt!**

"Alright, movie night!" Natsu shouted as he barged through Lucy's front door. The blond turned from where she was making popcorn and sigh before asking "Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he said "My bad. So where are the others?" "They should be here soon. Why don't you get the living room all set up?" Lucy said, removing one bag of popcorn from the microwave and replacing it with another.

The location and who got to pick the movie changed each week that the friends could get together. This week it was Lucy's turn to host and Natsu's turn to pick a movie. Soon there was a knock at the door and Natsu, who had finished throwing around the bean bags Lucy kept stored in her closet for this night specifically, opened it to find Gray and Juvia standing there. Natsu motioned them in and Gray asked "So what lame movie did you pick this time?"

Natsu growled and said "Hey, I haven't picked a lame movie yet have I?" Gray would never admit it, but the movies Natsu picked were always a hit with at least one person in the group besides him and usually all at the very least enjoyed it. He didn't end up having to answer, because there was another knock at the door and since Lucy was still busy in the snack department, Natsu opened it to find her best friend Levy on the other side, with Gajeel, Cana and Flare all exiting their cars to come and join them.

Juvia, Cana and Flare started helping to move the snacks to the other room, while Gajeel and Gray raided the fridge for drinks. Levy started helping Lucy with some cookies that she was removing from the oven and Natsu ended up just getting stuck at the door while Yukino, Sting, Rouge, Minerva, Erza, Jellal, Wendy and Romeo arrived just enough spaced out that he couldn't leave. Movie night had started as just a night between Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray, but as their circle of friends grew and some started dating, it kept growing to the present party.

While the size of the group made the affair more daunting for the one hosting, it did give them a longer break in between hosting. Finally all had arrived and all the snacks were prepared and so everyone gathered in the living room to find out what they would be watching. "Okay Natsu, what movie did you end up picking out?" asked Erza. Natsu reached into the small bag that every individual was given to hide their movie choice in and pulled it out as he said "Tah dah!"

Everyone leaned forward and Yukino read "How To Train Your Dragon." Some people groaned and others chuckled, Natsu had a thing for dragons and given a chance he would find a way to incorporate them into everything he could from parties to pajamas. "Isn't that a kids movie?" asked Gajeel. Natsu frowned and put his hands on his hips as he leaned forward, asking "So? Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." Lucy smiled and said "Well I know Levy and I read the book series, so it should be fun to watch."

Natsu grinned back at his best friend before turning to her DVD player and putting it in. A few more minor complaints were made, mostly by the boys of the group, but everyone soon settled into their seats, couples cuddling as snacks were eaten, drinks were drank and the movie played. When the end credits finally rolled, Jellal said "That was actually really good." "It was definitely not like the books, but I still really enjoyed it." added Levy.

Natsu smirked at both Gray and Gajeel, their earlier comments not forgotten by him and both had to admit he made a good choice and that they enjoyed the movie. Everyone stood and helped put everything away, extra snacks being bagged and taken by those who wanted them. Finally, all but Natsu had left her house. Lucy leaned against the door and sighed "Phew, another successful movie night. I'm glad I don't have to host this every week, its fun but the prep work is intense."

Natsu laughed before saying "I'll be feeling it next week. What movie are you going to bring?" It was Lucy's turn to laugh and say "That's a secret." Natsu grinned and said "Well you can't blame a guy for trying." Lucy smiled before saying "Oh yeah, I have a gift for you, hold on." Natsu watched her, a confused look on his face as she went to the kitchen and pulled something out of one of cupboards. When she turned back and saw his expression it was all she could do to keep from laughing.

Lucy walked up to him with the item behind her back before pulling it out and handing it to him. Natsu looked down at his hands and found a chocolate chip, dragon shaped cookie in it. "I found this cookie cutter and wanted to give it a try." Lucy said, smiling at him. Natsu grinned and said "Chocolate chip, my favorite! Thanks Lucy!" Lucy answered "No problem, oh and its not just chocolate chip." Natsu arched a brow but she didn't further elaborate.

His curiosity got the better of him and so he took it out of the packaging she had it in and took a bite. The spices hit his mouth at the same time as the chocolate, leading to an awesome warm feeling mixed in with it. "Wow this is awesome!" Natsu said. Lucy's smile broadened and she said "I'm so glad you liked it!" She was going to say more, but she was cut off as Natsu pulled her into a hug and then, to the surprise of them both, kissed her.

Both realized what they were doing at the same time and they broke apart, blushing. Natsu chuckled nervously and said "Sorry Luce, I think I got carried away there." Lucy's blushed deepened as she said "Don't be, I actually kind of liked it." Natsu bashful look got over taken by a happy one as he said "Well in that case." before leaning down and kissing her again. They both decided, movie night at her place was their favorite night.

**FTAnt's Idea: you could totally do a Natsu/Lucy movie night.**

**I told him to pick the movie Natsu would pick and he said: How To Train Your Dragon would be fitting I think. I have to agree XD I know that it was supposed to be a Nalu movie night, but I wanted to have some fun with the others and bring some of my other favorites to this, but I still had them have a moment for themselves ;) Also I may have listened to the soundtrack for the movie while I wrote this XD**


End file.
